


My Famous Boyfriend

by yurichan02



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Boyband, Dating, F/M, Girlfriend, Love, Romance, Teen Romance, Teenagers, au famous boyfriend, boyfriend - Freeform, luka is in a band
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 21:49:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14317869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yurichan02/pseuds/yurichan02
Summary: AU Where Luka is in a super popular band and is dating Marinette.This one short is based on Chatartist's beautiful drawing:https://twitter.com/Chatartist_/status/983171815047647233





	My Famous Boyfriend

When Marinette stepped out of the school building, she saw a horde of reporters waiting for her in the bottom of the stairs. She quickly jumped over the side and started to run as fast as she could. Her first instinct was to head home and hide in her room forever, but that plan failed when she noticed another group of reporters was standing in front of the bakery.

“Miss Dupain-Cheng, I’d like to ask you a couple of questions!”

“We’ve been informed by the mayor’s daughter that you are dating Heart String’s guitarist Luka Couffaine is that true?”

“How long have you two been together?”

She turned her back and tried to run them off, but no matter where she turned there was at least a reporter one step ahead of her. It wasn’t until she stopped long enough to take in her surroundings that she found herself standing in front of the park gate. She turned her head to see no reporters were chasing after her, but still being cautious, she quickly jumped into the empty fountain and silently prayed that they would not find her there. As she lay there silently, she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, and she quickly took her phone out to see a text message from her boyfriend.

**Luka: Where are you?**

**Marinette: I’m hiding in the park.**

**Luka: I’m here! Any chance you’re hiding in the fountain?**

**Marinette: How did you know?**

**Luka: I’m your boyfriend. I tend to know things about you.**

“Marinette, are you alright!” Luka cried as he quickly jumped into the fountain and looked at her with concern.

“Yeah, I’m alright just startled. Are the reporters still at the bakery?” Marinette whispered she wrapped her arms around him and put her head on his chest.

Luka shook his head, “Alya gave them a false tip stating you were hiding in Le Grand Paris.” Marinette sigh with relief, “Thank goodness! Those reporters are insane.”

Luka chuckled as he took off his hooded jacket and draped it over her shoulder, “Come on let’s get you home.”

“But you have band practice!”

Luka shrugs as he picks up Marinette’s pink bag from the ground and puts it over his shoulder, “I can skip practice for one day.”

“Are you sure? I don’t want you to get in trouble,”

Luka gave her a reassuring smile as he held onto her hand and began to walk her to the bakery,“I already told my manager that I was going to spend the whole day with you. Right now, she’s going to talk to the press to see how they got their information about us.”

Marinette hid her face behind her hands and began to groan, “Chloe or Sabrina must have overheard my conversation with Alya… It’s all my fault!”

“No, it’s not!” said Luka as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, drawing her close to his side.

Marinette shook her head, “But it is! Now all your fans are going to hate you for dating a clumsy, boring girl like me.”

Luka stopped his track which caused Marinette to look down at the ground as she was afraid what he was going to say or look at her with disappointment, but Luka gently placed his hand on her cheek and whispers, “Marinette, please look at me.”

She finally turned her eyes at him and found a soft smile spread across his. He lifted his hand and gently brushed the bangs away from her face, “You are kind, smart, brave, and beautiful! I honestly don’t care what the reporters or my fans have to say. Being with you has been the best thing that has ever happen to me, and it is their loss if they can’t see how amazing you are.”

 “How do you do that?”

“Do what?” Luka asked as he raised a brow.

Marinette smiles as she rests her head on his shoulder, “Making me feel better.”

“It’s because I love you,” he whispered as he kissed the top of her head.

“I love you too.”


End file.
